familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mitchell County, Iowa
Mitchell County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,776. The county seat is Osage. The county is named in honor of John Mitchel. History Mitchell County was founded in 1851. It was named after John Mitchel, an Irish patriot.Mitchell County The county's courthouse was completed in 1858, and it is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. The courthouse has since been razed. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.09%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 218 * Iowa Highway 9 Adjacent counties *Mower County, Minnesota (north) *Howard County (east) *Floyd County (south) *Cerro Gordo County (southwest) *Worth County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 10,776 in the county, with a population density of . There were 4,850 housing units, of which 4,395 were occupied. 2000 census According to the U.S. Census Bureau, Mitchell County's 99% White population makes it the county with the smallest percentage of minorities.Census Bureau data, cited in "Minorities now in the majority in nearly 10% of U.S. counties", Associated Press August 8, 2007, Lexington Herald-Leader p A8 As of the census of 2000, there were 10,874 people, 4,294 households, and 2,984 families residing in the county. The population density was 23 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 4,594 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 99.27% White, 0.17% Black or African American, 0.07% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.07% from other races, and 0.21% from two or more races; 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,294 households out of which 30.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.80% were married couples living together, 5.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 6.10% from 18 to 24, 24.20% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 21.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.70 males; for every 100 females aged 18 and over, there were 92.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,843, and the median income for a family was $41,233. Males had a median income of $29,601 versus $22,054 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,809. About 7.00% of families and 10.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.50% of those under age 18 and 8.10% of those age 65 or over. Politics Mitchell County was the whitest county in the country, at 99.27%, to vote for Barack Obama in the 2008 Presidential election. Obama garnered 56% of the vote, while John McCain received 44%.NYT Electoral explorer Communities Cities *Carpenter *McIntire *Mitchell *Orchard *Osage *St. Ansgar *Stacyville Unincorporated communities *Little Cedar *Toeterville Townships *Burr Oak *Cedar *Douglas *East Lincoln *Jenkins *Liberty *Mitchell *Newburg *Osage *Otranto *Rock *St. Ansgar *Stacyville *Union *Wayne *West Lincoln Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Mitchell County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Mitchell County Courthouse *National Register of Historic Places listings in Mitchell County, Iowa References External links *Official site of Mitchell County, Iowa Category:Mitchell County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851